Finding Faith
by faithkathleen
Summary: After years of searching, Clint Barton, has lost hope of ever finding his sister Faith. However, when the Avengers break into a HYDRA facility, they stumble upon a blonde hair blue eyed prisoner who happens to be Clint's long lost sister. Read the tale and find out how a broken girl found her place in the Avengers family. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Monday night. Steve, Bruce, and Tony were sitting in the living room arguing over what movie to watch.

"Wizard of Oz is a classic," Steve points out

"No black and white movies in my house Rodgers," Tony argues, "I think 'Now you See Me' would be a million times better."

They continue to bicker while Bruce sits quietly watching the friendly banter. In the middle of their argument Natasha and Clint get off the elevator, back from their latest mission. Neither look to beaten up, but while Natasha has a soft smile on her face Clint is stone cold and troubled.

"Pirates of the Caribbean is a wonderful film," Natasha says suddenly ending the argument. Clint is still standing right by the elevator his eyes downcast tuning out the argument, darker thoughts on his mind. Everyone else starts getting snacks and soda and are finally ready to watch their movie, when Clint slinks away into the elevator.

The avengers were sitting on the coach watching pirates of the Caribbean. Tony, Natasha, and Bruce were all sitting on the coach while Steve sat in the modern armchair. About an hour into the movie they noticed the absence of one of their teammates.

"Does anyone know where Clint is?" Bruce asks. Everyone looks around at each other. No one knows where he is.

"Jarvis, where is Clint?" Tony inquires.

"I'm afraid I'm not permitted to tell you," Jarvis responds.

Everyone stands up growing concerned.

"Jarvis, override," Tony, says urgently.

"I'm afraid you can not do that sir."

Natasha looks at the ceiling confused as to why her partner was keeping secrets. Steve's debating if they should find him or leave their teammate, some secrets are meant to be kept. Bruce keeps looking between Steve and Natasha trying to figure out what they think the best decision is.

"So…." Bruce starts, but fades out.

"What are we waiting for lets find him!" Tony exclaims.

"Maybe we should let him be." Natasha says, "He probably doesn't want us to find him for a reason. If he's trying to hide something who are we to pry."

Steve stops to think for a minute. He agrees that everyone has their secrets, but there also needs to be a certain trust between the team. He thinks about this while Natasha and Tony yell at each other for another minute until he finally shouts, "Shut up!"

Everyone freezes and looks to Steve expecting an answer.

"Jarvis," Steve starts, "Is Clint safe?"

Everyone holds their breath and there is dead silence for 30 seconds until Jarvis finally responds, "I'm afraid I am not allowed to disclose Mr. Barton's location or state of well being."

"That settles it, Natasha check the shooting range and gym, Tony you check the roof and the vents, Bruce check his floor, and I'll check the kitchen." Maybe he was cooking us a surprise and cut himself, Steve tried to reason, but his gut told him otherwise.

"We'll meet back here in an 1 hour and a half, if no one finds him we'll work our way from there."

Everyone sets out to their assigned destinations. Tony and Bruce take the elevator while Steve and Natasha take the stairs.

"Steve, if you find him don't call the others unless it's an emergency, if he needs to open up he won't do it unless it's one on one."

"Got it. Thanks Nat."

She nods and continues down the stairs to the range while Steve gets off to heads to the kitchen. He notices nothing out of place or unusual, but just as he's about to leave he hears something. He finds the gun Natasha keeps under the counter, grabs it, and heads towards the noise. He wanders over to the bar, weapon in hand, when he notices broken glass littering the ground and alcohol spilled. Glass crunched underneath his sneakers as he took a step forward. He notices a man hunched on the other side of the bar clutching a bottle as if his life depends on it. One step further and he notices that it's Clint.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Clint whispers.

"It's okay Clint," Steve tries to reassure him.

"Damn it Faith. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should have been able to protect you."

"Clint, it's fine it wasn't your fault."

"Don't you get it!" Clint jumps up and slams the bottle on the counter breaking it, "If I wasn't such a shitty brother and left Faith, she would be here with me and it's not fair."

Clint slumps down in the shattered glass his eyes downcast and bloodshot.

"What happened?" Steve asks after a minute or two.

"I had a sister, her name was Faith. She was amazing. She had a shitty life, but she was a wonderful person."

Steve sits listening unsure of what to say or how to react to this information.

"She helped me, well tried. Our dad… he…. wasn't the best. He was a drunk and she'd always stick up for me when he hit me. She tried telling him to stop, but….," Clint stops to take a deep breath in tears streaming from his face, "He couldn't stop. He started hitting her more, then one day he hit his low. He took her to his bed room and," he sobs unable to continue. Steve pulls his teammate into a hug and holds him against his chest while he sobs and mutters apologizes.

They both stay like this for 10 minutes until Clint calms down and is able to breath normally. Steve slowly loosens his grip on his friend, who stares at the ground refusing to look up.

"What brought this on?" Steve finally asks.

"March 16th," Clint whispers, "Her birthday she'd be 19, not much younger than you."

"I'm sorry," Steve pausing uncertain, "What happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped years ago, we don't know by who, so there's still hope she's out there somewhere waiting for me to rescue her. I looked for her for years and years every clue leading me to a dead end. I finally had to give up."

Both are silent neither knowing what to say. Steve gives his friend another hug less emotional than the first and gives him a few words of encouragement, "Please don't give up. Not yet. I will help you look because I believe in miracles and I believe that your sister is out there. I was found 70 years later so I strongly believe that if you look hard and long enough you will find her and I will help you, just don't give up."

"Okay."

And with that Steve helps Clint off the broken glass and into his room, then goes back into the living room to face the other Avengers. He takes the elevator down to the living room where he finds all the Avengers waiting for him. As soon as he gets off the elevator they all turn to him hoping for some good news. Steve sighs and says, "I found Clint, he's find, but he needs his space. Please don't ask him anything. Good night." With that they all slunk away to their rooms for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, at 5:30 on the dot, Steve Rogers wakes up after a rare good nights sleep. He jumps out of bed to get ready for the day. Steve throws on an athletic shirt and was lacing up his running shoes when he thought about Clint last night. He can't imagine how it must feel to watch someone you love be treated like that and be completely powerless to stop it. Steve had never had a sister, but he could still empathize with the archer's problem. Snapping himself out of his dark thoughts Steve heads on out and stops in front of the elevator before deciding to take the stairs down to the kitchen. He grabs an apple off the counter devours the juicy honey crisp apple, then heads out of the tower for his morning run.

15 miles later, Steve returns. He only runs a whole lot when he needs to clear his mind about something. Steve takes the elevator up to the living room, where he was planning on spending some time figuring out how to use Netflix or texting on his cellphone Stark gave him, when he sees the whole team minus Thor and Nick Fury wearing his trademark eyepatch and black trench coat already in the living room sitting in a circle.

"Hey Cap, glad you could join the party," Tony shouts from the couch, "Nicky here decided to drop in to pay us a lovely visit and gossip about American Idol!"

"Shut it Stark! I'm here with a mission. We found a HYDRA base and we have reason to believe that they have prisoners they're testing and training to be the next super soldier like Mr. Rogers," Fury explains, "Now we need the Avengers to infiltrate their base collect any data they can find and figure out how far along they are on their project."

"Sir, should we bring back any test subjects who survived the tests? Do you know how many there are?" Natasha inquires.

"As far as my intel goes, they have not started testing specifically with the solider serum, but have been injecting other substances that have killed many of the subjects."

"Are they volunteers?" Steve asks curious as to why anyone would volunteer for testing for a terrorist group.

"We don't know," Nick admits, "We don't know how many there are, who they are, what substances are in them. All we know is HYDRA is trying to recreate the solider serum and this base holds a lot of research and is where they are doing their testing. That's why we're sending you in to give us the information we're missing from this case."

"So we're going in blind. Good I love the chance of dying increased!" Tony pipes up.

"Shut up," Natasha tells Tony. They all sit there for a minute processing the information and looking to each other to figure out if they should take this mission. They all come to a silent agreement and turn to Steve. Steve turns to look at Nick, who has a ghost of a smile on his lips, that's when Steve realizes that Nick already knew the team's answer he just had to make it official.

"Well," Steve begins, "I guess we're in."

"I knew you would be," and with that Nick drops a manilla folder on the glass coffee table, then turns to leave with a swoosh of his black trench coat.

"Well let's see what we have here."


	3. Chapter 3

The team is up at 4:45 the next morning suited up and ready for their mission. The team plans on meeting in the living room no later than five to head to the roof, get on Stark's jet, and leave for their mission. Steve already suited up takes down the elevator to a certain archer's floor to talk to him about something. The elevator opens and Steve bumps into Clint fully dressed checking his guns. Clint looks up at Steve while loading his gun without hesitation. Steve rub the back of his neck awkwardly unsure how to start.

"Hey," Steve starts with a shaky voice.

"Hey," is Clint's curt reply.

They both stand there for a minute neither knowing what to say. Clint finally breaks eye contact, finishes loading his gun, places it into his holster strapped around his torso, and grabs his bow and arrows from the chair.

"Something you want to say Captain?"

"You know I meant everything I said that night," Steve started knowing Clint knew what he was talking about, "I will do everything I can to help you find your sister."

Clint tensed for a second before letting out a big sigh and responding, "Thanks Cap, if I stumble upon anything I'll tell you, but let's focus on this mission first," with that Clint moves over by Steve and presses the elevator button to start heading down to the living room.

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark would like to speak to you," Jarvis' voice comes from the ceiling.

"Can you tell him to wait? We'll be cutting it close on time," Steve says as he notices it's 4:53.

"I'm afraid he insists it's an emergency. He is in his lab waiting."

Steve sighs before telling Jarvis that he'll be right down. Clint gets off and heads to the living room and gives Steve a curt nod. Steve continues onto the lab where Tony is. The elevators open and Steve sees Tony frantically pacing back and forth. He runs to Steve as soon as he sees him get off the elevator.

"Does Clint have any relatives?" Tony asks his eyes wide, "Because if so you're not going to like what I'm about to show you."

"Tony slow down, what's going on?"

"So last night after we got our incomprehensive intel about the mission I did some hacking because that's what I do," Tony rushes out before taking a deep breath in, "I couldn't find much, but I found this."

He hands a folder to Steve. Steve carefully opens it. _'Oh shit'_ he thinks to himself as he reads the first and only page. On the top three words are in bold, **Barton, Faith Kathleen.** He reads on to find out that Faith is one of the test subjects that survived. Everything else on the page is just science stuff about what her condition is, but all Steve sees are the words _alive_ and _last remaining._

"Crap," Steve says quietly under his breath wondering if he should tell Clint about her.

"Does Clint have any relatives?" Tony repeats his question from before. Steve sighs before saying, "I think you should talk to him yourself on the rise over."

The clock suddenly strikes 5:00 and Steve knows they need to go now. They both head up the elevator to the living room and see all the avengers minus Thor suited up and ready to go.

"Let's go," Steve says his voice full of confidence, but his head is still reeling from everything he had just learned. _'Clint has a sister he thinks is dead, but is alive and we'll probably stumble upon on this mission.'_ Steve keeps thinking about this as the jet takes off for the HYDRA base in Norway.

"Hey Clint! You have any relatives?" Tony asks bluntly. Everyone turns to look at Clint who tenses up. His jaw locks and he glares daggers into Stark.

"Specifically one named Faith?" Tony continues. If looks could kill Tony would be dead a thousand times over. Then Clint starts glaring at Steve assuming he's the one that betrayed him. There's dead silence in the aircraft as everyone waits for Clint to answer, but his silence is the only answer they need. Clint takes a deep sigh and responds.

"I had one," He says defeated a haunted look in his eyes.

"Well," Tony starts, "I found an interesting file on a Faith Barton you might want to check out." He throws Clint the folder and Clint starts to tear up as he reads. Then recomposes himself and asks.

"How up to date is this information?"

"I got it last night, but I think this was posted about 6 months ago."

Clint deflates like a balloon his hope crushed of ever seeing his sister again. Everyone just sits there awkwardly not knowing what to say or how to react.

"Well if she's there we'll find her," Steve says full of confidence, "Until then let's go over the plan."


	4. Chapter 4

They arrive at the base a few hours later. Clint is staring blankly at the file in his hands. Natasha looks to Steve concern clear in her eyes, she wants to know what's going on with her partner. Tony notices the situation, but doesn't know what he can say without upsetting his teammate. Bruce has no clue what is going on and is too scared to ask about it. Steve knows the only thing they can do is bring Clint's sister home.

"Everyone knows the plan right," Steve says breaking the noisy silence.

Everyone too caught up in their own thoughts, ignores Steve. He sighs and begins to go over the plan again.

"Tony will fly in first to check out the defenses and report back to us, if he thinks they're too much for him to handle he'll call in the hulk," Bruce sighs at this, "Once we're in Natasha and Tony will work on extracting any data they can find and hacking into Hydra's systems, while Clint and I will look for any survivors."

Clint looks up at this and gives Steve a curt nod. Bringing back survivors wasn't originally part of the plan, but given the new circumstances Steve knows they need to attempt to find Faith.

Five minutes later Tony lands the jet in an open area in the woods right next to the HYDRA base. Tony puts on his iron man suit and flies away while everyone else puts on their comms.

"Tony what do you see?" Natasha asks.

"Nothing," Tony responds, "No force fields no soldiers nothing. I think you guys need to come in I feel like I'm flying right into a trap."

"Should I stay here in case something happens?" the timid doctor asks.

"If we find any survivors that need medical attention we'll need you. I think you should come," Steve reasons, "Let's go then."

With that they all head out of the jet and start walking to the base. Natasha has her pistol drawn help in front of her ready to shoot, Clint has an arrow already nocked in his bow, and Steve has his shield slung on his back ready to grab it at the first sight of danger. They all have a terrible feeling that they're walking straight into a trap. After a few minutes of walking they meet with Tony near the entrance. Steve, even with his enhanced hearing, hears not a sound.

"Maybe they're planning a surprise party," Stark suggests.

"Should we still follow through with the plan?" Bruce asks timidly.

Steve notices Clint sinking lower with every second and decides that they couldn't give up now, when there's still a slim chance his sister is still in there.

"We stick to the plan, but Bruce will come with me and Clint. We'll probably need him more anyway."

Everyone nods. Tony and Natasha turn around and start wandering off to find any information on what's going on, while Steve, Clint, and Bruce head in the other direction in search of anyone.

"Maybe we should split up," Clint suggests after about 15 minutes of walking blindly in a random direction.

"Okay," Steve agrees, "Bruce you still have your comm?"

"Yep."

"Okay then, Clint you head straight, Bruce you'll go with Clint and split up when you get to a different path if anyone sees anything communicate immediately with the team. Got it?"

Steve then turns around and heads in the opposite direction of Clint and Bruce. Clint and Bruce continue walking for a while when they hear Natasha over their comms,

"Stark and I found their main computer. Tony's trying to hack into their mainframe while I'm collecting any paper files I can. Once we finish we'll take the papers back to the jet and wait for all of you to finish," there's a pause, "Unless you want help?"

"Finish that then we'll decide what to do," Steve replies. Clint and Bruce walk a little more down the empty hallway, then they see a metal door at the end. Clint breaks off into a dead sprint desperate, while Bruce runs trying to catch up. The door's locked. Clint tries pushing, pulling, and kicking it down, but nothing's working.

"Stand back," Clint warns the doctor as he grabs a special arrow from his quiver and shoot it at the door. There's a beeping noise from the arrow, then a small explosion big enough to open the door. Clint rushes in his heart pounding. _'Please be in here. Please be in here.'_ He silently begs. The first thing that hits both men is the disgusting smell. In the room there isn't much, but there's a metal bed, with a cot coated with died blood and handcuffs on the bedpost. Both are disgusted with the sight, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened here.

"I'm going to wait outside," Bruce whispers feeling his heartbeat increasing dangerously quickly. Clint nods and moves around to examine the room hoping to find some shard of evidence that could lead him to his lost sister. He takes a step forward and notices that there's someone attached to the handcuffs on the floor next to the bed. His breath catches in his throat as his runs around to the side of the bed and notices a girl with blue eyes just like Faith's. She whimpers when she sees him and flinches away closing her eyes.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you," Clint says in a soft voice trying not to upset the young girl, "I'm going to call a friend in to help you. Bruce come in here. I need help."

Bruce comes in and sees the frail girl trying to make herself as small as possible refusing to make eye contact or look at either of the avengers. Bruce is about to throw up, but pushes it down because this girl looks like she desperately needs help. He can tell just by looking at her that she's severely malnurouished and dehydrated. He's lost in thought sizing up her condition when he hears a timid voice, "Clint?"

Both avengers freeze eyes wide. Clint finally snaps out of it.

"Faith?"

She nods and that's all he needs to see before breaking into tears after finally finding his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

"I found her." Clint says over the comm system his voice breaking, "I found Faith."

There's a moment of pure silence, while the team processes this information.

"What state is she in?" Steve asks.

"She's," Clint's throat closes up, "she's handcuffed to a bed and is in pretty bad shape."

"Is Banner still with you?"

"I am," Bruce responds, "On surface level her injuries are bad, but don't seem to be life threatening. We should be able to get her to the jet."

Silence for a minute, Clint tries to pick the lock from the handcuffs, but it's eroded and rusty so the lock is compromised. He wonders how long she's been locked up the cuff on her right wrist bloody. He finally gets it off her.

"Copy that, we'll see you at the jet," Rogers finally responds. Bruce snaps into action as soon as the handcuff is off.

"Her right wrist is defiantly broken," Bruce starts, "It looks like someone broke it before she was cuffed, but never bothered to reset it. She has a multitude of lacerations and burn marks along her arms and on her back," Bruce winces as he looks at her feet, "Her feet are so burnt she can not walk. She isn't showing signs of a concussion, but I can't really tell considering our current environment. It looks like she might have a broken rib or two. There's more, but that's all I can tell from a first glance."

Clint paused listening to every word the doctor said absorbing it all trying to figure out the best way to carry her without hurting any of her injuries. He bends down to pick her up and she involuntary flinches away and reaches for her throat tears in her eyes. Clint feels his blood boil as he thinks about what she's been through and plans on killing every Hydra agent apart of this.

 _'Those bastards better be ready because the next time I see them I'm going to make them pay for laying a hand on my sister.'_

"Hey, Faith, it's okay. It's Clint your brother you're safe now I promise I'm not going to hurt you. You're okay, but I need to carry you out of here to get you help. Will you let me carry you?"

They wait watching the girl hunched over herself. After a minute of thinking she slowly lowers her hand away from her throat, makes eye contact with Clint, and says, "Okay," her voice horse from the lack of water from god knows how long.

Clint scoops her up being mindful of her wrist and arms as best he could and carries her bridal style. He notices how she grabs his shirt for dear life like she expects him to drop her, he promises himself he'll never let her be hurt ever again. As they're making their way down the hallway Natasha speaks up on the comms.

"Guys I found something."

"What is it Romanoff?"

"It's…it's a note left by Hydra," she starts, "I think it'd be better if we all read it when everyone's on the jet."

Clint picks up the pace wondering why there's a note and what is on it. Clint and Bruce reach the jet to find everyone already on waiting for them. Clint makes his way over to the seats to set Faith down, but she grips his shirt refusing to let go and whimpers into his chest. He surrenders and sits in the seat with her in his lap stroking her hair.

"So the note?" Bruce asks after the jet is in the sky flying smoothly.

"I'll read it out loud," Natasha says, " _Dear Avengers, On the behalf of Hydra, I hope you found the information you were looking for. I decided to make it easy for you. I'm sure you were also pleased to find Miss Barton. Although I had some fun times with her personally, next time don't make it so easy to capture her please. Sincerely, Markus"_

Faith let out a whimper at that name and Clint noticed how she gripped his shirt tighter and buried her head in his chest refusing to meet the eyes of anyone else. He holds her closer and whispers comforting words to her, while the team looks at her with concern. Clint knows they have to talk about this note left for them as a team, but he didn't want anyone to say something to upset Faith. No one knows her mental state. So the rest of the flight was spent in silence.

Faith was asleep by the time they got to the tower. Clint simply carries her up to his floor and lets her sleep on his bed. Right before he leaves her, he leans down and whispers, "I'll never let them take you again."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Clint wakes up early. He rolls off of the couch and goes to check on Faith, who is sleeping soundly on his bed. He goes to take a quick shower. Once he finishes his shower he sees Faith sitting upright in his bed staring at him her left hand clutching her right wrist. _'Shit her injuries!'_ Clint completely forgot. He walks over to her and sits on the very edge of the bed. She pulls her knees up close to her chest, her breathing becomes rapid and uneven, and she starts shaking. Clint notices.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you I promise," he tries to reassure her, "You're safe now. No one can hurt you."

She stops shaking, but is still tense.

"Can I take you down to see my friend who's a doctor? He needs to look at you injuries."

"Sure."

"Can you walk?"

She gets off the bed putting light pressure on her feet, she winces, but nods her head yes. She stands up and almost immediately falls, but Clint catches her with lighting fast reflexes.

"Jarvis, where's Bruce?"

"In the kitchen next to the main living room."

"Thanks."

Clint carries Faith over to the elevator, which starts going down to the living room floor. He gets off the elevator and sees Bruce and Tony drinking coffee looking at some papers talking in science terms no one can really understand. They both look up to see Clint carrying Faith.

"You need some help there?" Tony asks while Bruce tells Clint to being her down to the lab/doctor's office.

All three of them head down and Clint lays Faith down on the cot in the room. Bruce ushers Clint and Tony out of the room while he examines her. After about an hour and a half Bruce comes back out with the results.

"Physically, her feet are extremely burnt, I gave her a moisture that Tony and I created for extreme burring cases, but she'll still struggle with walking for at least one week. One of her ribs is broken so I wrapped it up, that should take at least two weeks to heal and she shouldn't do anything physically taxing for a while after that. Someone broke her wrist, but it never healed properly so her right wrist has to be reset which is going to be extremely pain, but I figured she'd rather have you in the room when we do that. She has a lot of cuts and burns, that Tony and I are working on a lotion much like the burn one that can help them heal quicker. I haven't done a mental examination, but I've noticed a few things; whenever I tried to examine her, her left hand either went to protect her throat or right wrist, she seemed very distrusting whenever I was behind her she tensed up ready for an attack, and she never make eye contact with me. She talked a little to me, which surprised me, I think with some more time and a safe environment she'll open up and start talking more."

Clint and Tony both listen attentively to Bruce. There's a moment of silence before Tony asks, "What can she eat?"

"She's malnourished so small meals to start with, food that's easy on the stomach such as bread then we can work our way up from there."

Clint and Tony both nod.

"So Clint bring our mini-Barton up to the kitchen and I'll have Steve cook up one hell of a breakfast!" With that Tony runs to the elevator to find Steve. Clint and Bruce both watch him with amused faces before Clint turns around and they both walk back into Faith's 'room.'

"Hi Clint," a timid voice says shocking the two avengers.

"Hey," Clint says kneeling down to her level, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm really hungry, thirsty, and tired."

"I have two friends who are making you a special breakfast. I'll introduce you properly, but before that," Clint sighs, "You're wrist," Faith clutches her wrist closely to her chest, "It was broken and never healed properly. We need to reset it."

Faith's face falls with every word. She snaps out of it after 3 seconds with a stone cold face, holds out her wrist for them, and says, "Just do it."

Clint and Bruce are both completely taken back with the personality change and share a concerned look. Then Bruce broke her wrist and reset it quickly. The entire time Faith stared into his eyes with no emotion on her face. Even after he finishes she continues to stare into his eyes making the doctor clearly uncomfortable.

"Faith," Clint says softly trying to get her to snap out of this, when she doesn't stop he yells, "Faith!"

She blinks snapping out of whatever trance she was caught in and looks innocently at Clint blissfully unaware of what just happened.

"Breakfast?" She asks. Clint nods then proceeds to carry her sharing concerned looks with the doctor on the way to elevator.

 **Author's note**

 **This is my first Fanfic so please don't be too harsh, but I'd love it if you could review! I don't know a lot of information on injuries and rest periods, but I did my best. I'm on vacation so I won't be able to update as regularly, but I'll try my best in a few days I'll have one week where I'll have no wi-fi and can't update. Anyway have a lovely forth of July weekend and a special shoutout to our troops!**


	7. Chapter 7

The elevator opens on the living room floor to reveal Steve cooking in the kitchen and Tony talking to Steve about a new project, but Steve was clearly not listening. They both look up when they hear the elevator arrive and Clint holding Faith and Bruce both walk off the elevator. Tony's face lights up like the 4th of July when he sees them.

"Well hello there mini-Barton! You up and kicking yet?"

"I guess," Faith responds, "Wish I could walk, but beggars can't be choosers! What's for breakfast?"

"French toast," Steve replies cooking, but with his eyes wandering to the girl when he thought no one was watching.

"Yum. I love a man who can make good French toast!" Faith jokes. Steve blushes. Everyone's shocked no one expected her to be talking this quickly much less making jokes. There's a comfortable silence as Clint sets Faith down on a bar stool next to the counter. A few minutes later Steve sets down a batch of French toast on a plate with some powdered sugar and butter in front of Faith. Faith sits there staring at the food for a moment then touches it with her fork. After that she picks it up and sniffs it.

"I promise it's not poisoned," Steve says and Faith jumps. She looks at him still unsure. Steve cuts off a piece of her French toast and eats it.

"See. It's safe."

Faith then eats a piece full of powdered sugar and butter then lets out a moan.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! Seriously! That's the best thing I've eaten in forever. Oh my god!"

Steve blushes a deeper shade of red at her praise and continues cooking for the rest of the team. There's small talk for a while then Faith asks timidly, "Can you teach me how to cook?" Steve looks at her stunned, "I mean you don't have to I get that I'm a lot of work and you probably have better things to do than waste your time on me,"

"I'd love to!" Steve replies ecstatic. Faith's face lights up like a Christmas tree and she flashes him a smile with perfect pearly white teeth. Steve admires her smile for just another moment before going back to cooking looking forward to a cooking lesson with a certain girl with a perfect smile.

 **Author's Note**

 **For the next few chapters I'm going to do a little bonding with Faith and the Avengers before I have the next plot line going. I'm thinking of a Steve/OC review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Faith finishes her French toast while Tony continues to ramble about his project something about his suit over heating in deserts and other stuff like that. Tony stops and looks to the other people in the room as if expecting an answer, but they zoned out as he rambled and couldn't keep up with anything he's saying.

"Couldn't you use water?" a timid voice asks, "to regulate the temperature throughout the suit."

Everyone looks stunned that she could keep up with his rambling. Tony suddenly lights up, lets out a cry of joy, and races down to his lab with a genius plan to test out, while everyone sits there perplexed at what just happened. There's a moment of silence before Faith asks, "Not that I don't love these clothes, but can I buy some real clothes please?"

Everyone looks and notices the blood and rips on her once white tank top and black shorts. Steve winces a little while Clint takes a deep breath in to calm himself.

"Sure," Clint starts, "Nat and I can take you today. Meanwhile I'll have her bring some of her clothes for you to wear."

"Okay. Where am I staying?" Everyone looks at her confused.

"I mean you guys are all way to busy to take care of me and I really don't want to bother anyone," she explains as her breathing gets faster and her hands start twitching uncontrollably, "You probably don't want me for any longer then you need to take care of me. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry you got stuck with me," before she can continue Steve speaks up, "You'll stay here of course, in the tower. Tony has so much space he doesn't know what to do with and we'd all love to have you here," _'especially me'_ Steve thought to himself, "We're not letting you go that easily."

Faith's breathing calms down and her hands finally settle as she looks at Steve and gives him a genuine smile. Steve melts under her gaze and returns the smile.

"Now how about you change into Natasha's clothes, go shopping with Clint and Nat, and when you come back I'll teach you how to make French toast!"

"That sounds lovely Captain."

"Let's go then!" Clint says excitedly as he picks her up and takes the elevator up to Nat's room. While Steve stares at her as she's carried out and remembers the beautiful smile she flashed him right before she got on the elevator.

 **A/N**

 **So sorry it's taken me so long I was on vacation, but the updates will try to be more regular. If you like where the story's heading review! I swear there's going to be more of a plot, but I don't want to rush it too much! Have a lovely day!**


	9. Chapter 9

Steve's in the living room sketching in his notebook a few hours later. He's drawing a picture of Faith eating his French toast, with a gorgeous smile on her face. So focused with his drawing he almost didn't hear the elevator ding. He looks to see Clint, Natasha, and Faith walk out with, surprisingly, only a few bags each.

"So Faith I'll take you to my room and you can stay there until we can decorate a room for you," Clint tells her while Natasha hands him her bags and goes to sit on the couch with Steve. Faith nods and they head to Clint's room bags in hand.

"So how was it?" Steve asks.

"It was alright," Natasha replies, "She wouldn't let us buy a lot for her which was surprising and she acted extremely cautious and on edge around other people."

"How was she cautious?"

"First off, in the first store we went to a sales associate came up and started shamelessly flirting with Clint and she looked like she was about to kill her, her hands were twitching and her whole body was ready to attack. We pulled her out of the store as soon as possible. Next, we went to Subway for lunch and she refused to eat her food. She kept sniffing it and testing it for poison or something. It finally took me and Clint eating half of her sandwich for her to eat. "

Steve nods as he listens to this information.

"Just throughout the day she wouldn't talk much, was always on edge, and seemed to always be scanning for threats. So we probably won't be taking her out of the tower without someone."

"Should she be out of the tower?"

"Clint wants her to have regular social interactions to learn how to adapt to society, because even though we don't know exactly what happened with Hydra we can guess she didn't have many regular social interactions."

There's a moment of silence before Steve asks, "How-

He doesn't get to finish before there's another ding of the elevator and Faith and Clint walk out. Faith changed into a white tennis skirt and a hot pink tank top. Her hair is now brushed and cleaned to reveal beautiful golden wavy hair. Steve catches himself staring at her and quickly looks away. He notices out of the corner of his eye how Clint gestures to the couch and Steve feels butterflies in his stomach when she chooses to sit by him.

"Can we watch a movie?" Faith asks once everyone present is seated, "And invite Tony and Bruce 'cause I like them."

"Of course!" Clint responds jumping off the couch to pick a movie, "What kind of movie do you want?"

Faith thinks about it for a minute before responding, "Comedy."

"I know just the thing," Natasha chimes in before she picks a movie called _'The Three Stooges'_ "Jarvis, can you call Tony and Bruce up for a movie night please?"

"Of course," There's a moment of silence before Jarvis responds, "Mr. Banner is on his way, but Mr. Stark says his working on an important project and will have to skip."

Everyone in the room notices how Faith face dropped as soon as she heard and she slumped back into the couch no longer a smile on her face. Clint walks over to her.

"You okay Faith?"

She simply nods as a tear rolls down her face, "He's working on a very important project I understand. He's really busy we shouldn't bother him. It's fine we can wait to do this another night."

As Faith's talking Natasha takes the elevator down to Tony's lab to knock some sense into him. A few minutes later the elevator opens up to reveal a shameful looking Tony and Natasha with a hint of a smirk on her face. Faith's face instantly lights up when she she's him.

"You came!" She yells with excitement as he walks over to the couch.

"Yeah, well it's not a real party with Tony Stark now is it?"

And with that the movie starts.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the quick update and like the story so far! Please review and I'll update as soon as possible!**

 **P.S. Reviews motivate me to update quicker ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Steve wakes up on the couch in front of the T.V. He looks around and notices the rest of the team sleeping in various positions around the room. He sees Tony sprawled on the black armchair with his legs hanging off the edge. Clint and Bruce both sleeping on the floor and Faith sleeping curled on the same couch he's sitting on. He studies her serene face for a moment then notices Natasha standing in the doorway smirking at him. He blushes. Natasha then motions him over. Steve carefully stands up and navigates his way around his teammates to get to Natasha. She leads him down the hallway so they don't wake anyone up. After a moment of silence Natasha speaks up.

"Don't you think it was too easy?" Steve instantly knows she's talking about the recent raid on the abandoned Hydra base.

"I feel like we got to much without any work and it's unusual for Hydra to let any information slip. Especially one of their prisoners."

"I agree and that note was extremely strange. They obviously knew we were coming and exactly what we would find."

"Do you think the information's wrong to lead us on the wrong path or something?"

"I'm not sure. We can ask Tony to double check it for a bug."

"I can do that since you have a date later on," Natasha says with a smirk on her face.

"It's not a date," Steve gets out blushing, "I'm just teaching her how to cook. How'd you know about that anyway?"

Natasha gives him a cheeky grin, "A little tin man might have told me."

Steve stands there not knowing what to say for a moment. Natasha laughs at his dumbfounded expression.

"Chill Steve. So I'll get the team together and we'll go over the intel and note while you give Faith her cooking lesson."

With that Natasha leaves Steve alone in the hallway with his own thoughts. He almost forgot about the mysterious note Hydra left. He'll figure that out later right now he needs to run to clear his head then give a special cooking lesson to someone.

 *****Line Break*****

Steve returns from his run about 2 hours later, takes a shower, and throws on some clean clothes.

"Jarvis, can you ask Faith to meet me in the kitchen on the main floor please?"

"Right away sir." Jarvis responds as Steve heads over and takes the elevator down to the kitchen on the main floor. About 2 minutes later the elevator opens again to reveal Faith walking with bandages on her feet.

"I see you can walk," Steve states unsure how to start a conversation.

"Yep. Bruce says I'm healing a hella lot faster then he thought I would." They both spend a minute looking at each other then Steve clears his throat, "So french toast."

3 hours later Clint walks into the kitchen after a training session hungry. He walks in to see flour and powdered sugar all over the kitchen. He hears giggling and looks over to see his sister covered from head to toe in white powder and Steve across the kitchen in a similar state. Neither notice him too focused on the other so after having Jarvis take numerous pictures and record the entire fight he leaves them a smile on face at how well Faith's already getting along with everyone.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys like it! Please review if you like the direction of the story! I'll update ASAP!**


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you think it means?" Bruce asks referencing the mysterious letter left at the Hydra base. The rest of the team was having a meeting while Steve taught Faith how to cook.

"They knew exactly what they were leaving behind," Natasha says, "Which leads me to wonder if the information they gave us is true or something to lead us on a goose chase."

"Also," Tony adds, "The way Markus ended the letter with next time puts me on edge. Why would they give us mini-Barton if they just want to steal her back again?"

"What if she's a spy?" Natasha asks addressing the elephant in the room.

"No," Clint responds without hesitation, "She's not."

"I agree with Clint on this one," Bruce adds softly, "I saw her in that cell, there's no way any of those injuries or that treatment was faked or set up just for this."

"I agree with Bruce and Clint," Tony speaks up.

"What if she's an unintentional spy," Natasha responds, "Hear me out, they give her back and she unconsciously learns stuff about us. About how we fight and our weaknesses, she doesn't even realize she knows any of it, but then Hydra takes her back somehow. They've probably trained her and they know how to make her crack easier than most of us," Natasha looks at the men's faces all with thoughtful looks. She sighed before continuing, "In that letter, they made it pretty clear they're going to try to take Faith back. I'm just trying to figure out why. What can they gain by giving us all this information and Faith just to take her back again."?

There's silence in the room no one knowing how to respond to that statement. They all saw the logic in it, but no one wanted to admit to it.

"Who did train her?" Tony asks, "Until we know what happened while she was with them, I don't think we can figure out what they're going to do next."

"We can't force her to tell us everything this soon," Bruce states.

"Absolutely not," Clint says, "But we could use subtle tactics like testing her training by having her spar with us, having her spend a day with Tony in the lab to see how much sciency stuff she know, and playing seemingly random games that test her ability to memorize, recall, and put stuff together."

"He has a point," Natasha starts, "We don't need to know exactly what happened, but we can put a rough picture together based on how she acts around us." All the members present nod in agreement.

"Great, so let's have another meeting tomorrow with Cap and then Faith to tell her we're going to start training just to see where she is!" Tony suggests. Everyone agrees to the arrangement and leaves to go to various parts of the tower.

"Hey Clint up for a little training?"

That's how Clint ended up face down on a mat after sparing with Natasha for 30 minutes.

"I'm going to practice with my bow for a little bit."

"Okay, see you around Hawkeye," with that Natasha leaves presumably to take a shower leaving Clint alone in the training room.

A while later, Clint decides he's done for the day and packs up. Then he heads up to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. The first thing he notices in the kitchen is all the flour covering everything in sight. He then spots Faith and Steve covered head to toe in it giggling flinging it at each other. They don't see him as he smiles and walks away.

He'll have to talk to Rodgers about how to treat Faith, she's his sister after all and he wouldn't hesitate to put an arrow in Steve if he dares hurt her. Super soldier or not no one hurts his sister.

 **A/N**

 **OMG! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! They'll be quicker I swear! Anyway hope you like it! As always reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	12. Anxiety Attack

"Maybe next time we should do a little more cooking," Steve says while examining the mess of ingredients all around the kitchen. Faith smirks in response. They pause in silence, before Faith's smile drops.

"What's wrong?" Steve asks.

"Nothing," she responds putting the smile back on her face, just a little smaller.

"Okay," Steve pauses, "You sure?"

"Yeah," She furrows her brow before continuing, "I just don't want Tony to get upset that we made a mess of his kitchen."

Steve smiles softly, "Oh he won't mind, but if you really want we can clean this all up before he even sees it!"

"Yeah, that'd probably be best."

"Well let's get started them!" Steve exclaims smiling brightly, "There are rags and sponges in the closet over there. First door on the right in the hallway top shelf of the second cabinet. Could you grab some real quick?"

"Sure," she gave a sweet smile before walking away to grab some cleaning supplies to fix the huge mess they created in their mini food fight. Steve chuckles a bit thinking about how much fun their little food battle was, when he hears a little scream and things falling in the closet Faith was in.

"Crap," Steve mutters before running to the closet to find Faith on the floor with various supplies on the ground around her and a shelf half fallen.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry sorry," she whispers softly while she shakes on ground.

"Hey," he speaks gently, "It's okay. No problem, you're okay right? Not hurt? It's okay no one's going to be mad."

She continues muttering apologizes and shaking on the ground while Steve tried to whisper reassurances before he finally says, "Jarvis, could you call Clint down here please. Tell him I need a little help with Faith."

"Right away Mr. Rogers," Jarvis responds.

Steve tries to comfort her, but Faith keeps flinching away repeating various apologizes over and over until Clint runs in and rushes to her side.

"Hey, hey Faith," Clint whispers to her, "It's okay, I'm here. It's Clint, your brother. You're safe okay?"

Steve leaves quietly to get some water for her while Clint continues to comfort his sister. By the time he gets back Clint is asking her to name five things she can see.

"You," she responds and looks around frantically for another item, "This rag, the floor, the shelf, and the ceiling." Faith's breathing calms down slightly as Clint says in a soft voice, "That was really good. Can you tell me four things that you can feel?"

"Um," She pauses trying to concentrate on Clint's seemingly absurd demand, "My shirt, the heat in this room… it's really hot in here."

Clint chuckles a bit, "Yeah it is, but that's only two can you name two more things that you can feel?"

"My socks and my hands," she replies her breathinging slowing down slightly.

"Great, how about three sounds that you can hear?"

"Your voice, Steve's breathing, and the air conditioner."

"You can hear my breathing?" Steve asks extremely confused. Even with his enhanced hearing he can't hear people's breathe unless he concentrates on it.

"Not the time Captain," Clint mutters under his breath.

"I heard that," Faith chimes in.

"Let's refocus we're almost done," Clint says noticing how Faith seems much more grounded and present, "Name two things that you can smell."

"Cleaning supplies obviously and your shampoo. Lavender is not what I imagined your shampoo smelling like," she responds with a slight grin.

"It was on sale," Clint says trying to defend his actions. "Last one, what's one thing you can taste?"

"Flour," Faith says smiling when she remembers her food fight with Steve.

"Do you feel any better?" Clint asks while Steve hands her the water he retrieved from the kitchen.

"Much, thank you. Sorry," Faith says suddenly looking down.

"Sorry for what?" Steve asks.

"I'm not sure," Faith responds, "Wasting your time?" She says in the form of a question.

"You could never waste my time," Clint says without missing a beat, "Your my sister and number one priority. Don't ever think that you are wasting my time or are not worth it. I have a lot of time with you to catch up on."

Faith smiles softly and chooses not to respond for a minute simply drinking the cool beverage Steve gave her.

"I'm really tired is there any chance I could sleep somewhere? If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all! You can sleep in my bed before we set up a permanent residence for you," Clint replies more cheerful.

"I'll talk to Tony about setting you up with a room," Steve says feeling like he should let the two siblings be together without him intruding, "I hope you feel better Faith. We'll finish out cooking lesson whenever you feel up for it! And maybe this time we'll do a little more cooking." He winks and walks away to talk to Tony about where Faith would stay. He's sure the billionaire wouldn't have a problem with it considering he has enough room in his tower for everyone in New York City.

"Well, let's head on up so you can sleep. Can you walk?" Clint asks her.

"I should be fine," Faith says, "And thank you. I've really missed you Clint."

"I've missed you too little sis."


End file.
